Let's Go on a Trip!
Summary The song continues Elena's story, having escaped from Russia as a result of Although I Want to Sleep!. Elena, having changed her appearance, decides to relax on a beach as she reflects on her evasion of the hitmen sent to arrest her by the Russian government. She spots her pursuer watching her and, although afraid, keeps her resolve. She runs from the man, Teppannov, and he chases after her. As she runs and pulls out her gun Elena moans the inevitability of her arrest and thinks again of Putin, whom she'd betrayed. She represses these feelings and muses on how she had to take care of her heart now that she was "like a parent". Her chase is cut short as Teppannov ends up pointing a gun directly at her face. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English= Key Phrases *『ダンスはタフガイと踊るもの！』 The dance is one I dance with this tough guy! *『おそろしあ☆』 How Russian☆ *『命燃えるまでバラまく！』 Until my life burns out I’ll spread it around! *『顔の見えない同士達』 My comrades whose faces I can't see *『逃げたい　あの人の感情から』 I want to escape from feelings of him *『甘えるココロ制御する』 I'll restrain my taken advantage of heart *『親みたいなものだからね☆』 'Cause I'm the one who’s like a parent, hm? ☆ Illustration Analysis LetsTakeaTrip.jpg|Elena on the beach Hajimete_no_koi.png|Hajimete no Koi girl Trip_1.png|Teppannov watching Elena Trip_2.png|Teppannov Running Trip_3.png|Elena pulling out her gun Trip_4.png|Elena cornered Elena is in disguise as she takes a brief vacation while on the run; having disguised her appearance, she is completely tanned, blonde, and as a result unrecognizable. In the background is the beach of her new location; on the beach is a cameo of the girl from Utakata-P's song "The First Time I Catch a Koi Fish"; while it's indicated by Teppannov's attire that the location is tropical, this could mean Elena is somewhere in Japan. Also behind her is Teppannov, looking directly at Elena expressionlessly as stated in the song. Elena herself sits looking untroubled while sitting under an umbrella and drinking a cold drink; her laptop is shown open, meaning she was possibly still distributing information to undermine Russia's government while on her "vacation". When the video shows a closeup of her face, her eyes appear to be bloodshot, indicating her actual stress in the situation. During the song, the picture changes abruptly to show Teppannov close to the umbrella, finally making his approach to grab Elena and smiling. This smile may be an early indication that his intentions aren't as deadly as Elena thinks. In the next shot, Elena is shown running, however, and pulling a gun out of her bikini top. In the final image, once Teppannov is shown pointing a gun at Elena's face, on her left leg is shown a tattoo in the shape of the Soviet Union's flag, indicating her former allegiance. Sound Effect Analysis The video opens with the sound of multiple voices clamoring, among them men, women, and children; this is likely to set the stage for the song taking place on a beach with multiple civilians. Trivia Notes *The phrase "おそろしあ" used by Elena is a pun on the word for "Russia" and "dreadful". *Numtack05 confirms that Elena is referring to her creation of the Irina spam file when referring to herself as a "parent". Curiosities *It is unknown how it was possible for Elena to conceal such a large gun in her bust. *It's not known which comrades Elena is referring to in her speech. *The image of Teppannov preparing to shoot Elena mirrors the scene of Camui attempting to shoot Rin, even down to both having the same gun. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 3 Category:Russia Era